The present invention relates to a wireless remote control device and, more particularly, to a remote control device capable of controlling electricity-saving lamp tubes to be turned on or off through wireless remote control way.
In prior art, the switches for controlling lamp tubes are usually installed on the wall, and each switch can only control the lamp tubes connected therewith. Except modifying the wiring of the power wires of lamp tubes, it is impossible to change the way of control. However, this engineering must spend much time and money, and thus is very cumbersome.
Along with continual progress of scientific technology, more and more people emphasize the convenience and swiftness of lives. Therefore, wireless remote control means such as televisions, electric fans, audios, and air conditioners have been widely used in everyday lives of modem people. Only lamp tubes for illumination are still controlled through switches fixed on the wall, resulting in much inconvenience. This situation is especially serious for handicapped people, increasing much trouble and inconvenience in their lives.
The present invention aims to let people be capable of flexibly controlling each lamp tube. Moreover, the present invention aims to let handicapped people be capable of controlling the action of each lamp tube through wireless remote control way without the need of other""s help. Speaking briefly, the present invention provides a wireless remote control device t o control lamp tubes to be turned on or off.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control device capable of controlling lamp tubes to be turned on or off through wireless remote control way. The wireless remote control device of the present invention can be installed according to necessity, resulting in much convenience and flexibility in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wireless remote control device for controlling lamp tubes so that lamp tubes can be remotely controlled, and a plurality of lamp tubes can be controlled to act simultaneously. Thereby, the on or off states of lamp tubes can be zoned or grouped to achieve convenience and flexibility in management.
According to the present invention, a remote control device of lamp tube comprises a remote controller module for emitting a remote control signal to be received by a remote control receiver installed in a base. The lamp tube is then driven after the signal is unmistakably recognized. Thereby, the device can control the on or off states of at least one lamp tube through wireless remote control way.